


Tales of Skaia (PREVIEW CHAPTER)

by Kaioken95



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gen, Kingdomstuck, Knights - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Paladins, Seven Deadly Sins, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: This is a practice draft for an upcoming story, heavily inspired by several fantasy and RPG series.





	Tales of Skaia (PREVIEW CHAPTER)

This is a preview chapter for an upcoming story, I'm working on. A fantasy based AU inspired by the story elements of animes like Seven Deadly Sins, Shield Hero, and Fairy Tail. The chapter below features the morning training routine between my OC (Zack) and Karkat. I'm going to full the story soon, but I would appreciate some feedback on the chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome on how I can improve, I'll posting in other sites too to get feedback from other people, and at the end of the month, I'll be posting the first official chapter, and I'll be commissioning some art to go along with this story. 

I've also attached a **[Google Doc link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1T9w20FrNkPcl9iD4OaMLtiVQLDu4ahCS/view?usp=sharing) **in the traditional HS text font and colors for Zack and Karkat's lines if you'd like to read that.

* * *

Karkat was sprawled over his bed, his blanket partially covering him. Snoring loudly, a trail of drool running from his mouth onto his pillow. The shutter was closed keeping out any annoying sunlight that would’ve disturbed his sleep, but of course, there would be other things that could wake him up… In the distance, the sound of footsteps approaching his room. A gentle knock against his door, which made him move around slightly. Then slowly his door opened, a creaking noise from the wood moving. 

Standing in the doorway was Zack, fully dressed in his armor, minus his helmet, the sound of his metal clinking with each movement as he approached Karkat. It was a little funny to see how the troll slept, but of course, they were on a deadline. The older knight then brought his fingers to his mouth without warning a loud high pitch whistling filled the room.  
  
“AHHH!” Karkat jumped out of his sleep, then screaming at the sight of Zack, falling out of the bed. Like a frightened animal, he was looking around before he remembered where he was.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” He shouted looking at Zack, seething with his usual rage, jumping back up to his feet. “WHY? YOU COULDN’T FUCKING WAKE ME UP NORMALLY?!” Karkat roared out while Zack just grinned.  
  
“Come on, get dressed. It’s a new day and we’ve got training to do.” Zack said not even answering Karkat’s question which further vexed him.  
  
“What’s the time right now?” Karkat asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked around, as Zack went over to the shutters, opening them to let the sunlight in.  
  
“Just after a little sunrise.” He spoke in his usual upbeat manner, hearing how early it was just made Karkat groan out in annoyance.  
  
“Now, nothing too strenuous. Just a little hike through the forest, some swordplay, some magic training, and a cold waterfall shower.” He smiled, Karkat, however, glared at him in silent rage.  
  
“Sounds delightful. I can’t WAIT.” Karkat sharply said, bearing his teeth. As frustrating as this was, this is what he asked for after all.

  
Karkat Vantas. A young warrior-in-training from the troll clan. He left his home in order to become a knight and to seek out adventure, and become a stronger warrior. He had joined a rag-tag group of knights, but he was still a rookie compared to them. A desire to get stronger, he was sent to train with Zack Daemon, His superior within the group and now his new teacher. For the next month or so, the pair would be training in isolation away from their comrades until Karkat was at a higher level with his combat and his magic. He especially wanted to get stronger so he could knock Strider off his feet.   
  
A little later Karkat was dressed in his training gear, a small bag with a few supplies. Throwing it over his shoulder, this was the small cabin that he and Zack were staying for the duration of his training, it was located at the base of the mountains, surrounded by forest going on for miles. Many beasts, dangerous wildlife, and treacherous terrain made it the perfect place to train. Today marked 4 days since they had been here. Of course, it took some time for Karkat to adjust, he still was. He no longer had any of the comforts that made his life easy. But Zack was fair too. He didn’t overwork Karkat, he wasn’t cruel, he was firm but kind.  
  
“Alright, we’re all set. Let’s go.” Zack said, opening the front door and stepping outside, taking a deep breath and sighing, that fresh forest air always smelled good.  
  
Karkat just mumbled something under his breath, following after Zack, shutting the door behind him. Karkat yawned out, while Zack just grinned at him, running on the spot before taking off into the woods. Karkat shook his head to the sides, before running after Zack. It was an upward slope to their destination, and it was gonna be a thirty-minute hike, and then another thirty minutes back down. Karkat was trailing behind Zack, the other was wearing heavier gear and yet he always managed to stay ahead of him. Halfway up the path, Karkat was starting to get breathless, he was mentally telling himself to ignore it and keep going.  
  
Finally, they reached their destination. A large clearing, with a small waterfall pouring into the lake. At the center, there was no grass, just the soil. Karkat was at last able to crash on the ground, catching his breath. He threw the bag off his back, Zack did the same, performing some stretching poses. Karkat got back to his feet and mimicked Zack’s actions.  
  
“Okay, we’ll start with combat first. Then some magic practice. After that, we’ll head back for breakfast.” Zack smiling softly.  
  
“You ready?” Asking the troll, who nodded getting back to his feet. Karkat raised his hands up, making fists and making a stance.  
  
Zack smirking got into an identical stance. Karkat suddenly rushed towards the human, swinging his fists with Zack blocking or countering his blows. Karkat gritting his teeth, tried to punch Zack in the face, the other evading him, Zack then grabbing Karkat’s arm, holding it tight as he threw him over his shoulder, making Karkat hit the ground hard. Immediately becoming more frustrated, Karkat attempted to kick the other, but Zack caught his leg. Now holding onto two of his limbs, Zack threw him across the clearing, he watched the troll roll across the grass.  
  
Karkat managed to stagger back to his feet. Bearing his teeth towards the smirking Zack, clenching his fist anger, hitting the ground. The troll’s eyes suddenly flickered a bright red. The same color of aura manifested in his palms, and in a flash of light in his hands were now a pair of sickle blades. Zack raised one of his eyebrows, an impressed look on his face. Karkat charged at the other, dragging one of his sickles across the ground. Zack then held his arm up in a defensive manner, a yellow aura gathering around his wrist, with Karkat closing in.  
  
“Too slow!” Karkat yelled slashing upwards at Zack, at that moment the light-gathering around Zack formed a circular shield that blocked Karkat’s attack.  
  
“Predictable.” Zack simply said in a taunting manner which made the other growl and snarl at him.  
  
“You could’ve struck from behind or the sides and you might’ve hit me.” He lectured Karkat and began striking at Zack’s shield with both sickles.  
  
“Thanks for the tip!” Karkat spoke in a sarcastic manner. Zack sighing quietly as a light materialized in his free hand, shaping into a blade, a long rapier appeared in his grip.

Using his shield, he knocked Karkat back a few feet, then with a forward advance his blade slashed against Karkat’s cheek. He hissed at the small cut, blood running down the side of his face. Zack wastes no time unleashing a barrage of strikes, with Karkat countering with his sickles. Sparks flying each time their metals clashed. Karkat was on the defense, he was gonna wait for the opening to strike. But that was easier said than done. The other was able to make several cuts all over the troll, which only further infuriated Karkat.  
  
Roaring with rage, that same glow filled his eyes, bringing his sickles together. In a bright red and black flash, his twin sickles became a long scythe, the handle was black with red glowing marks pulsating. Zack’s expression changed to a more serious one, all of a sudden, he made his sword and shield vanish in a flash. The knight then moved with blinding speed, closing the distance between him and Karkat. Before the troll could even strike, Zack grabbed a hold of the scythe, holding the blade against Karkat’s throat.  
  
“Stop. You’re not ready to use this weapon form…” Zack’s voice was stern, his eyes glaring into Karkat’s. Gritting his teeth, sweat running down his forehead. He kept the cold metallic of his own blade on his neck.  
  
“O-Okay… Fine. Take it easy will ya…” Karkat raised his hands up in surrender. Zack stared at him for a moment. Sighing again, he squeezed the handle of Karkat’s scythe until it shattered into a light, fading away.  
  
“You already know how much magic power it takes to wield your second form. You haven’t mastered it, and it drains you completely of energy.” Zack lectured the other, gently knocking his forehead.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I know until I can control it, the second form: scythe is off-limits.” Karkat had heard this all before, and of course, he knew he couldn’t use his second weapon configuration until he wasn’t physically and magically stronger to handle its power.  
  
“However, being able to transform it and maintain its form. You’re improving.” Zack wore a small smile, messing up Karkat’s hair. This made the other push Zack’s hand away.

“Improving is all good, but I need to get stronger so I can use the second form for more than just a few minutes.” Karkat examined his palm with his eyes, a serious look in his eyes. Slowly he tightened it into a fist.  
  
“More time is required. The more battle experience you have, the better chance you have of getting stronger.” Placing his hand on Karkat’s shoulder, smiling. Zack reassured the other that improvement would lead to the desired results.  
  
“Being patient is important too.” That is something Zack would always say to Karkat, being patience and progressing at a normal pace. “I have faith in you, and your skills.” He added.  
  
“Alright, let’s continue.” Zack took a few steps back from the other, raising his arms. “Hand-to-Hand combat for now.”  
  
“Okay. But you take the first move.” Karkat returned to his fighting stance, his eyes narrowing, he had to watch Zack’s movements carefully. Studied his fighting styles, anticipate his next move. These of course were all things the seasoned knight had taught him.  
  
Smirking slightly for just a moment, Zack rushed towards Karkat, and like the pair resumed. The troll was taking a defensive stance still time, either barely dodging Zack’s hits or simply blocking them. It was a minor bonus that trolls had thicker skin than humans. However that didn’t mean he could let Zack hit him, his punches would still hurt. He really was so strong, just like the others from their group.  
  
Countering one of Zack's blows, Karkat retaliated, he attempted an uppercut which missed, but he was able to deliver a swift kick to Zack’s side, knocking off balance. Rushing in close to strike at the other’s face, Zack held his arms up in cross position to block the punch. Taking Karkat’s blow, he stumbled back a bit. Karkat was coming close again, but this time Zack reached out grabbing the troll by the collar of his clothing, throwing his head back before slamming hard against Karkat’s forehead.  
  
“FUCK! Grrr!” Karkat held his face in pain, his head throbbing. Seizing his moment, Zack tackled Karkat to the ground. Gritting his teeth, his expression was back to his usual angry glare. Staring up at Zack’s smug expression.

  
Zack chuckled, he had the other successfully pinned, the added weight from his armour made it difficult for Karkat to move. He then held Karkat’s face tightly, pushing to side with Karkat snarling at Zack. His eyes twitching, as the other just smiled at him, but that grin was soon replaced by an expression of pain. Karkat used his instinct and sunk his sharp teeth deep into Zack’s hand that was holding his cheek.  
  
Zack immediately let go, holding his hand in pain. This gave Karkat the opening to push Zack off him. Zack just let out a bunch of incoherent noises of pain, his right hand now a large bite mark, and it was bleeding. It was dirty. But it worked. Karkat was now wearing a smug look of his own, spitting out some of Zack’s blood.  
  
Shaking his hand, throbbing from the pain. Zack tightened his bloody hand into a fist, he rushed at the Karkat who braced himself for Zack’s attack. However, he used his bloody hand, and swiped over Karkat’s eyes, wiping his crimson stain across Karkat’s face. Shutting his eyes, which allowed Zack to grab Karkat’s arm, throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him hard into the ground!  
  
“HEY! That was a dirty trick!” Karkat grunted, gritting his teeth. Rubbing off the blood away from his eyes. With Zack still holding his other arm.  
  
“Just following your example.” Zack said, keeping Karkat pinned for only a moment before letting go of him. Once the troll’s vision finally returned he was met by the sight of Zack holding his hand out for him.  
  
“Let’s take a breather, that’s it for the combat training…” Zack smiling at the other, Karkat huffed before taking Zack’s hand as he was helped back up to his feet.  
  
“You’re learning, changing up your techniques and styles. Not being restricted to just one.” Zack was impressed with Karkat switching up fighting styles.  
  
“Using any trick to your advantage…” He examined the bite mark on his hand, as he went over to their bags and grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around his hand over the bite wound.

Zack was genuinely impressed with how Karkat was progressing with him. His opinion of the troll and his attitude had changed since their first meeting. He was debating whether to take Karkat in as a student and train with him, but he had grown to like the other and was accustomed to the troll’s company, despite his flippant nature. His missions often had him alone, though this was by Zack’s choice. But working with a partner, and a team proves to be useful in more than one way.  
  
“Alright then. Let’s continue with Magic practice now.” Zack raising his arm up, a sphere of light appearing in his hand.

* * *

In another realm, another time, a world beyond belief, in the era of fairy tale. A time with knights, mages, mythical beasts, and adventure. In this era the human and non-human races were not divided, coexisting together, this land was full of magic. This supernatural force was intertwined with the very earth. This is a tale of a brave group of warriors who serve the realm as protectors, each with their own desires and goals. These are the tales of Skaia.


End file.
